Naruto Part 3
by IronPride
Summary: A Naruto action story about fighting the Akatsuki and keeping the last two Biju out of their hands. There WILL be NaruHina!


**Naruto: Part 3**

"_Part 3"takes place from where Akatsuki has taken control of seven of the tailed beasts. However Naruto doesn't know how to use Senjutsu in my take of the story. In addition, the eight tailed jinchuriki is not Killer Bee in this story._

**Chapter 1: Shapes of Things to Come**

Every other star in the sky that night seemed not to matter. The enormous full moon dwarfed any other heavenly body. This cool night seemed to bend around the boy sitting on top of the Hokage rock. Wind swept through his hair and the ends of his headband fluttered in the breeze. His feet were swung off the edge of the cliff and soon he opened his mouth, as if to say something to the white orb in the jet black sky, however he said was muffled by another voice behind him.

"Hey, Naruto!!!" "YAAAGH!!!" Naruto screamed, almost falling off the cliff. Naruto wheeled around to see whose voice had startled him so badly. "Whew" "It was only you Sakura." Relived at the sight of seeing his friend, he asked her what she was doing on the Great Stone Faces this late at night. "I couldn't sleep, apparently the same reason you're out here?" Sakura inquired taking a seat next to Naruto on the cliff. "Yeah, I was only thinking about the mission to Kusakagure tomorrow." "Oh, I thought you might be thinking about Sasuke, that's what I find myself thinking about lately."

"So, still think you'll save Sasuke?" "YAAAGH!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison, this time both of them almost falling off the cliff. They looked up to see the emotionless face of Sai staring at them. "Sorry, how's this for an apologetic smile." He said attempting a true smile. Naruto and Sakura both were silent, and turned back to the moon. "Are you two purposefully ignoring my question?" "Sai, you know the answer" "I'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha safe no matter what!" Naruto snapped.

"Speaking of Sasuke, you two know that he and his Team broke off from Akatsuki right?" Sakura said. Naruto stared at her dumbfounded, Sai just stared at her. Naruto spoke first, "How do you know that?" "Lady Tsunade told me." She said simply. Since Tsunade was Sakura's teacher it was just as simple an explanation as Sakura had said.

As the three of them talked, the object of their discussion was sitting by a campfire with the team in question. Jugo was already asleep, Suigetsu and Karin were getting that way, but oddly enough Sasuke was wide awake. "The four of us is a good start but if we are to destroy Konoha we'll need more than this so my plan is…" but Sasuke's words were cut short by Karin. "Sasuke, we have to move quickly, I feel a huge chakra approaching at an amazing speed." "Too late, he's here." Suigetsu said looking up at a figure in the tree to the side of their camp out.

A grey-haired older teen stood on a branch to look down at the group, immediately the three awake members stood up; ready for a fight. "Kabuto Yakushi" Sasuke said venomously. He pointed his Chokuto at Kabuto and jumped up at him. "Get up stupid." Suigetsu said to Jugo jamming him hard in the stomach with the hilt of his giant sword. As Jugo grumbled and awoke, Sasuke cut the branch Kabuto was standing on. They both plummeted back down to Earth and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Sasuke lunged at Kabuto again. Kabuto made the hand sign of the tiger and in a plume of smoke a sword appeared. There was a loud clank as the swords met; their wielders evenly matched in terms of strength.

"Impossible!" Sasuke said staring directly at Kabuto's blade. "That's Orochimaru's weapon; the sword of Kusanagi." "How did you get your hands on it?" Kabuto merely smiled and said "I'd rather not fight you now Sasuke, but I'll tell you everything if you give me a chance to explain." "Talk, fast." " Well to shorten up a bit I've got a proposal for you." "A proposal?!"

"That's right-a proposal." This sentence however was said by a boy about Kabuto's age, long black hair tied back into a thin ponytail; any excess hair fell into the teen's face. He had a sword strapped to his back, but the most distinctive characteristic about him was his Byakugan eyes. He was talking to a grey figure-an astral projection. The only thing you could make out about this figure was his spiky hair and menacing Rinnegan eyes.


End file.
